User blog:12345B/PE Proposal: Sabretooth (Marvel)
What's The Work Victor Creed, also known as Sabretooth, is a recurring villain from Marvel Comics, most commonly serving as an enemy to the X-Men, the Hulk, and the archenemy of Wolverine. He is a mutant assassin who possesses bestial superhuman physical abilities, most notably a rapid healing factor, razor-sharp fangs and claws, and superhuman senses. He is responsible for numerous deaths both as a paid mercenary and for his personal pleasure. Who is the Candidate? What They Did? Little is known of Sabretooth's early life. He was born in the late 19th century as Victor Creed, the son of Zebedaiah and Victoria Creed. He had two brothers and one sister. When Victor's mutant powers first manifested, he accidentally killed his brother over a piece of pie. His father proceeded to chain him up in the basement, and would regularly rip out Victor's "devil teeth." Victor eventually escaped by gnawing off his own arm and proceeded to kill his father. Sabretooth would have multiple encounters with fellow mutant Wolverine. Due to the repeated manipulation of both men's memories, their first time meeting and what began their feud is unknown. The earliest known instances of interaction between them was when Victor attacked and killed a Blackfoot tribe Wolverine was affiliated with, most notably Wolverine's lover Silverfox. At some point prior to this, Wolverine killed Victor's younger brother Saul, seemingly earning him Victor's ire. By the mid-1960s Victor, now known as Sabretooth, was a member of a black-ops group together with Wolverine. Sabretooth became known for his ruthlessness and cold efficiency. Around this time, he became intimate with a German spy named Leni Zauber, who was actually the mutant shapeshifter Mystique. Mystique bore Sabretooth a child named Graydon Creed, whom she gave up for adoption. Sabretooth would not learn of the existence of his son or the identity of his lover for many years. Soon afterwards, he was kidnapped by the Weapon X program, who brainwashed him and turned him into an operative, alongside Wolverine. Some time later, he along with other mutant mercenaries were recruited by future X-Man Gambit as part of the Marauders, a group of mutant mercenaries in service to Mr. Sinister. Sinister hired them to wipe out the Morlocks, a group of mutants living underground. Sabretooth personally gutted Gambit after the latter attempted to stop the mission, and this was also the first time Sabretooth and Wolverine encountered each other "in-costume" (Wolverine had joined the X-Men at this point). What they did Sabretooth is characterized by a ferocity, a blood thirst and a disproportionate madness. He has done a lot of brutal acts from an early age: he killed his brother for a piece of cake, he killed his father after he freed himself from the imprisonment to which the man had condemned him and, during his long existence he has off an almost incalculable number of lives, trying to do so. In war he proved to be an unfair soldier, ready to sell the lives of his companions in order to save his life or gain personal advantages. He also develops an abusive report with Monet Saint Croix. But his cruelest actions are certainly linked to Wolverine: Sabretooth persecuted him for the duration of his life, deciding to join him every day of his birthday to try to kill him. His insane desire to prevail over Wolverine led him to assassinate many of his loved ones (such as Silver Fox, one of the women Logan loved most in his life), or deceived him so that he was killed his son Daken. All in complete self-satisfaction, and without feeling any remorse. For his actions he is feared by many characters, and is considered a terrible danger. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors His tragic past is certainly a Freudian factor, but it does not justify all his cruel acts. Its mitigating factors are its awareness of being sick and of wanting to heal from its madness, in order to live a peaceful life. He also took care of his sick mother, but this small flash of goodness is a particular analogue to other Pure Evil antagonists who have shown, despite their cruelty, that they have shown themselves to be "human" at least with a person in their life (love by Norman Osborn for his son Harry and for Kolina (a character who appeared briefly in a 90's story), the Joker's love for his dead wife (reiterated in the 2004 story Gotham Knights, sequel to Hush) and Darkseid's love for his wife Suli (whose death at the hands of his mother Heggra helped to make him colder and more ruthless than before). Heinous Standard Obviously, the persecutions against Wolverine and the killings - direct and indirect - of many of the people he loved must be placed first. Final Verdict In my opinion Sabretooth deserves to return to the Pure Evil category. His actions are terrible, and the few positive actions he commits are similar to those of other villains (those mentioned above) that are in any case part of the PE category. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals